


Paws.

by CPereira



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 00:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17539118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CPereira/pseuds/CPereira
Summary: Andy really wants a puppy.





	Paws.

"Miranda, you won't believe what just happened." Andy slouches back on the couch and tightens the grip around the phone. It is past five thirty, and Andy has barely been home for five minutes. "I was on my way home, right, and you won't believe it--" She knows Miranda is listening, because she has a cold and her breathing is a little ragged. She lifts her feet to rest atop of the center table. "--I saw the cutest puppy, like, ever."

There is a pregnant pause on the other end. Then Miranda speaks, her voice low, "Andrea, did you just pull me out of my  _very_ important meeting to tell me you saw a canine?"

Andy pouts as though Miranda can see her, "But M'randa, she was so cute. Her little ears were all floppy and--oh my God, you should have seen her fur, so shiny and--" There's a flash in her eyes, "Oh, what am I saying! I took a picture! You can see it for yourself!" When no immediate response comes, Andy's face drops. She sucks her lower lip into her mouth and bites down on it, realizing that she has, indeed, interrupted Miranda's meeting. "Um. I mean. If you wanna see it."

Andy knows that she has fucked up majorly, because they have settled daylight calls are for emergencies only.

She opens her mouth to apologize because really, what else can she do now? But Miranda's voice is impossibly soft when she responds, "Yes, Andrea. I would very much like to see it."

And Andy beams like the sun.

* * *

They are sweaty and tired and Miranda's head is on Andy's chest.

"Do you think she ever gets lonely?" Andy inquires as she stares up at the ceiling, fingers mindlessly trailing a repeated pattern over Miranda's back.

Miranda does not move one inch when she drawls out a "What?", because just a second ago she was drifting off to sleep.

Andy looks down at her silver-haired lover, whose skin is warm and sticky, "Patricia."

Miranda looks up and squints at Andy through her eyelashes. She has never thought of it, "I highly doubt that, Andrea."

Andy is not convinced. "But she spends so much time alone, Miranda. I mean--" She licks her lips. They are red and swollen and Andy can still taste the woman in her embrace. "I would get lonely."

Miranda's hand comes up and she wipes Andy's cheek with the pad of her thumb. "Patricia is fine." Andy exhales through her mouth when Miranda's lips press softly against her neck, "Go to sleep, darling."

But still, that night, sleep doesn't come easily to Andy at all.

* * *

"Serena's dog is pregnant." Andy comments casually over dinner the next month, before chewing on a very unsatisfying, unseasoned legume.

Miranda's eyebrow quirks as she reaches for her glass. "Fantastic. Remind me to get Emily to present her with flowers."

Andy giggles. "Her name is  _not_ Emily, and we are not sending flowers." She mimics Miranda's motion and sips her drink. "But we do need to come up with a gift for the litter shower."

Miranda almost chokes on her red wine. "Andrea. What nonsense."

Andy smirks. "I'm kidding, M'randa." Although, she tilts her head slightly and frowns, suddenly appearing thoughtful. "But maybe we can send over some little collars, anyway."

Miranda shakes her head and resumes to her meal, but there is a hint of a smile on her lips when she bites down on her next mouthful of food.

* * *

It is late at night and they are walking Patricia. Their four-legged companion stops to sniff the sidewalk and Andy gasps.

"Miranda, look!" The young journalist points with her finger, and Miranda follows the invisible line with her eyes. There's a wrinkly, pink-nosed pug strolling in their direction. "Oh, Miranda." Andy sighs, her eyes wide and sparkly.

Miranda's hand comes to rest on the small of Andy's back. Patricia raises her head, but is untroubled by the fellow canine and immediately goes back to the arduous task of finding a proper place to relieve herself.

Andy finds herself staring longingly as the dog walks by them, and Miranda exchanges a quiet, apologetic look with the owner. 

"Did you see the little feet, Miranda?"

Miranda rubs a circle on her young lover's back. "I do believe they are paws, Andrea."

Andy's features tense before her expression turns blank. "Oh." She blinks. "Right, paws." Andy glances over her shoulder and finds a curious look on Miranda's face. "It's the sleep deprivation." 

Miranda's hand _accidentally_ brushes down over the curve of Andy's ass. "You were certainly not complaining last night."

Andy smirks. "Oh, I'm not."

* * *

"Maybe Patricia can still be a mother." Andy whispers out of nowhere during Cassidy's recital.

Miranda does not look away from the stage. "Patricia has already been a mother, Andrea. Now, quiet down."

Andy lets out a sigh that is all too disappointed and does as she is told. Not a minute passes before she turns to her lover again, eyes round and expectant.

"Well, yeah, but she can be a mother again." Andy places her hand over Miranda's where it rests on the editor's lap. "Right?"

Miranda leans her head towards Andy's. "Patricia is far too old to be a mother again." She whispers back, her thumb gently caressing Andy's hand.

"But--" Miranda glares from the corner of her eyes, and Andy shuts it. Cassidy appears on stage.

As the performance rolls on, Andy swears she can feel Miranda's eyes on her, but she doesn't dare to look away. The twin shines among the other children. Andy's heart flutters.

* * *

 

"Andrea." Miranda calls out as soon as the first heel taps into the foyer.

It takes about thirty seconds for Andy to appear at the top of the stairs. "Hey." Andy's smile makes Miranda's Runway frustrations dissipate almost instantly. The brunette sweeps her eyes over her lover's form. The fur around her shoulders always does mean things to Andy's stomach, like conjure a thousand butterflies. "Look at you, still all delicious at the end of the day."

Miranda rolls her eyes, but stays put. "Come down, please, will you?"

Andy frowns as she descends. Maybe Miranda isn't in the mood for love-making before dinner today. Strange. Very strange. She notices the faintest blush on Miranda's cheeks as she approaches. "You okay?"

Miranda nods and blushes even further. Andy narrows her eyes suspiciously, slides her hands under the coat and around Miranda's neck, and looks into her eyes.

"What did you  _do_?" Andy accuses from up close, and Miranda does not even look offended. Something is definitely off.

The editor looks away and down to their pressed bodies. Finally, a hand comes up to rest over Andy's hip, but it's so light that Andy can barely feel it. "Andrea." She breathes out, and Andy notices the color has spread along her neck and to her cleavage. 

Andy is starting to look truly concerned. "Miranda."

The older woman clears her throat and looks back up. Then, she surges forward and tries to capture Andy's lips.

But Andy is quicker and slides one of her hands between them. "No." Miranda has the gall to look insulted for a split second--she almost looks like herself--but her features soften right after.

Miranda clears her throat again and, with a painful effort, mutters something that Andy doesn't quite catch.

"For the love of God, speak up, woman."

Miranda opens her mouth, shuts it, opens it once more. "I think it is time we have a baby."

Andy's breath catches and her eyes are everywhere all at once.

Miranda, who is looking like she might pass out at any second, has anticipated her needs.

Andy doesn't count how many beats of her heart it takes for her to launch herself forward into Miranda's arms. "Finally."

**Author's Note:**

> Mostlymiranda dared me to share my stories, and I have decided to accept the challenge. This one is also for kerrykins, whose writing gives me tingles, and the remaining sweethearts who left a kind comment in "Unresponsive". 
> 
> It's also in some sort of 5+1 format. I find I like this style, short and sweet and yet, a peek into multiple exchanges.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this short piece. Love and light.


End file.
